Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterik (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' ~''I hope you don't mind, Mutahar, but I took the liberty of making the wiki a bit more orderly...correcting titles, adding sections and stories to the actual listing, etc. I'm a grammar Nazi...so it's kinda an obssesion of mine.'' Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 03:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) '#' ~16:9 ~ 'A' ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All in Your Head ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~ 'B' ~Banjo's Dream ~Beasts, The ~Beyond the End ~Boo Boo the Bear ~ 'C' ~Call Your Persona ~Caroline ~CarZ.bat ~Cave, The ~Clear Sky ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Cry for Help, The ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dividend ~Doomed Soul ~ 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~ 'F' ~Face ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Forest, The ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Funnymouth ~ 'G' ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gelatinous ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Glitched Game, The ~Gray Cartridge ~GTA - Ghost Town ~ 'H' ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Hidden Truth ~Hike ~Hypnosis ~ 'I' ~I'm the Man ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Isaac ~I Shall Not Yield ~It's Only a Matter of Time ~ 'J' ~Justine B. ~ 'K' ~KiyoshiSNES* ~ 'L' ~Last Letter, The ~Lavender Guilt ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Lucario the Light ~ 'M' ~Mad Mann Manor ~Majora's Malice ~MaskK ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Mortal Kombat: Tortured Legacy ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Most Terrifying Color, The ~Mr. Journal ~Murder Triangle, The ~ 'N' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~NG Mod Scream4me ~ 'O ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocarina of Demise ~Old Fashion ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~ 'P' ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Place in Legend, A ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Death ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black ~Pokemon Why Me? ~Prime.exe ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~ 'Q' ~ 'R' ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Return to Hyrule ~ROBLOX: Never ~Rusted from the Rain ~ 'S' ~Samris ~Shattered Bound ~Sheegoth ~Sinibombs ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Sly Cooper Creepypasta ~SomeOrdinaryGamers Pasta ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Adventure X ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Storm, The ~Super Mario Bros.: Level 9-1 ~Super Mario Galaxy 2: The Shadow People of Hell Valley ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Sewn on smile 'T' ~Tape from Treasure Island, A (WIP) ~Tower of Terror ~Truth About Minecraft, The ~Truth about DICE and BF3, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~ 'U' ~Untold ~ 'V' ~ 'W' ~When I Was 13... ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted ~Window ~ 'X' ~ 'Y' ~You're Mine ~ 'Z' ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Creepypastas